


Morally Ambiguous

by SilvaTungDAngel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Cute, Drama, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Funny, Love Confessions, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Redemption, Superheroes, Understanding, War, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaTungDAngel/pseuds/SilvaTungDAngel
Summary: The story begins as a prequel to the show, "She-Ra and the Princesses of Power." But quickly goes side by side with it. It is a story that addresses and reveals the moral ambiguity surrounding both the Horde and the Rebellion. This ambiguity includes the strained relationship of Catra/Adora, Entrapta's feelings of her transition between the Rebellion and the Horde, Glimmer's descent towards the dark side, and much more.Most importantly, the story will feature many new characters, some original, some from the MOTU universe. The most important of these added characters are Brittni and Brett, the Observation Twins born into the Horde whom have the abilities to closely observe, analyze, learn and react much quicker than anybody else on Etheria.All of these characters will clash to bring you an incredibly ambitious story of She-Ra.





	1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: (Chapter 1)**

This is a story about the moral ambiguity of the Horde and the Rebellion. I am very aware of how the show paints the two factions as black and white. I wanted to paint a more gray area between the two. I wanted to show that there's good people in the Horde and bad people in the Rebellion.

In this story I will have a major focus on my two original characters named Brittni and Brett. They are the center of the story. However, I will have major focuses on the main characters that you know and love from the show. In particular, I am going to have a lot of focus on,

  * Adora
  * Catra
  * Entrapta
  * Glimmer
  * Bow
  * Hordak
  * Shadow Weaver
  * The Princesses

And many other canon characters.

I will explore the following:

Catra and Adora's relationship

Catra's mental health and psyche

Entrapta's view on ethics, the Horde, the Rebellion, and people in general

Glimmer's descent into darkness

The actual battles between the Horde and Rebellion

A new faction that will be revealed in later chapters

Fright Zone citizens

And much more!

Please note that my story is going to be very different from many She-Ra stories that I've read on fanfiction. There is going to be war. There are going to be some graphic details. There will be morally ambiguous choices that some characters are going to have to make; (hence the name ;]) One in particular is Glimmer and how she will make some major choices that determine her ethics, and even her friendships.

The first many chapters are going to have a particular focus on OC characters, but worry not, all the canon characters will get their time to shine, and eventually they will be fully immersed in the story.

I don't write curse words in my stories. Not much of a disclaimer, just thought I'd add that. ;)

Reviews are very important to me. Constructive criticism is how I become a better writer. Also, I get a huge dopamine rush whenever people say they like my story, so that's nice, too :)

I personally thank, talk to, and listen to every single one of my followers. So, please, message me if you have an idea, suggestion, or whatever, and I will respond!

Lastly, thank you. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Believe me when I say that this is going to be a very ambitious story. I hope you can love reading this as much as I love writing this.

With all that said, enjoy the story:

**Morally Ambiguous.**


	2. Hordak's Weapons

Morally Ambiguous: A She-Ra FanFiction

Chapter 1: Hordak's Weapons

The Fright Zone. That was an appropriately given name, as it was in the similitude of a wasteland laced with technological marvels. The land that reached across it was mostly barren with a fleeting modicum of vegetation. Protruding from the craters of the zone were dark buildings emblazoned with sharp edged corners and industrial inspired architecture. It seemed something from a post apocalyptic work of fiction. The "Frightening" part of the Fright Zone is that this was not fiction, this was reality. And yet, despite the dread that anyone not belonging to the Fright Zone would have towards it, the inhabitants called it home. The Observer Twins were no different.

The Observer Twins were a sister and brother, named Brittni and Brett, respectively. They were horde soldiers that had the gift of observation; hence the name. At first mention, that may seem trivial, at best. However, their observation skills were borderline superhuman. They both had enhanced mirror neurons, which allowed them to copy any action they were able to observe. In addition, anything that they wanted to learn, they were able to comprehend much faster than that of a normal human. Whether through book study, or hands on experience, they had a far reaching understanding of whatever it is they were tasked with learning. Where they receive these gifts, most were unsure. Some believed they were magical. Others believed they were a product of a science experiment. Whatever the reason for their powers, Hordak exploited their abilities for the advancement of his Horde.

From a young age, Hordak assumed the Twins were no more special than any other child orphaned at the cost of a Horde victory. He relegated them to the infirmary with the rest of the orphans. Although it was an infirmary for the wounded, nefarious practices were also held there. Many of the captives that were taken were subject to experiments. These experiments mostly involved testing resilience to diseases, or to understand abilities and magics that were intrinsic to various creatures that were apart of the rebellion.

Not all of the researchers were so heinous. One of the nurses that was assigned to the infants in particular, was especially gentle towards them. His name was Keirnan, and he took a special interest in the twins when he had first gone to admit them into the infirmary. They had been only a few months old, but Keirnan noticed some interesting behaviors from them. For instance, when he had been writing an EMR on a clipboard, he noticed that the two stood up in their isolette; (A polite term for an incubator,) and began to mimic the writing. Upon noticing the twins, Keirnan stopped writing. They also stopped the mimicry, but continued to stare at him. He didn't think much of it, and continued to write, when to his amusement, they both began to move their arms in the writing motion. He smiled and said,

"Heh, now that's adorable. Well, sorry kiddos, but I have to admit the other children." He began walking away, when he heard them coo. He chuckled, turned his head, and said, "Oh don't wor-" Keirnan stopped mid sentence and stared at the twins wide eyed. To his astonishment, they had both stood up. He gasped and dropped his clipboard. The twins stared with a cocked head, they looked at their blankets, grabbed them, then dropped them on the floor. Keirnan took a few seconds to digest this odd behavior, and said almost inaudibly,

"What in the world…" At that moment, Keirnan knew that there was something special about these twins. Babies weren't even supposed to be able to lift their heads, and yet, here these two were, standing and mimicking movements. For the next little while, Keirnan gave special attention to the Twins. He would monitor their reactions to simple mathematics with blocks. They were able to count to ten and write their names by age one. By age two, they were able to speak articulately and started learning how to read, write, and perform basic math. The prodigies continued to impress Keirnan who relayed the information to Hordak. Hordak was interested in what they had accomplished, and gave Keirnan full responsibility over their development.

The children continued to rapidly learn. During this learning, they started expressing their preferences towards certain avocations. Brittni, by age three, quickly learned the connection between pain and protests. She had once observed a child get hurt and cry. When this happened, she immediately ran over to see what had caused the pain. She noticed a cut on the child's finger. Brittni ran to the nearby first aid kit, pulled out antibiotic ointment and a bandaid, and went to alleviate the child's pain. This was the first on a medical sojourn that Brittni would pursue. Growing up, she was trained extensively in the medical field, learning the treatment of diseases, fractures, contusions, and other ailments. By age 9, she had memorized the anatomy of multiple humanoid species. Brett, on the other hand spent his time fascinated with technology. He would take apart machines, weapons, and had even created his own stun baton using various parts he had scavenged.

Keirnan continued to be impressed by the Twins' natural talents and rapid learning. Hordak was also interested in the Twins' abilities. However, he began having concerns with Keirnan's charge of them. Hordak saw the Twins as nothing more than weapons, than actual people. He felt that Keirnan was too soft on them, and according to Horde standards, he was. Keirnan wanted to keep them away from battle as much as possible. He tried to keep them focused on research and development. This was mostly fine for Brittni as she mostly was able to treat wounded soldiers that made it back from battle. She did sometimes think about what it would be like to be in the field, though. Brett, on the other hand, relished the thought of going into battle. He spent so much of his time creating weapons and repairing robots, that he wanted to see them in action in a live battle. Keirnan was once a combat medic, and had experienced battle many times. He didn't want the twins to go through the trepidation of combat, which is why he tried so hard to keep them at the Fright Zone. This did not sit well with Hordak, and eventually, he refused to wait any longer.

Because of the unique position that the Keirnan had with the Twins, they stayed with him in his living quarters. Keirnan's quarters had only two bedrooms, a kitchen, and makeshift living room that was actually referred to as a "meeting room." One particular morning, Keirnan was making breakfast for the Twins. It wasn't often they could eat something other than an MRE, so receiving pancakes and eggs was quite nice.

"Thanks for making breakfast!" Brittni blissfully exclaimed as she ran out of her shared room and swiped a plate. Brett walked out in a groggy manner holding his head and rubbing one of his eyes. He let out a loud yawn.

"You're welcome!" Keirnan replied, happily. Upon noticing Brett's dazed countenance, he chuckled and asked, "And what were you doing last night, kiddo?"

"Ugh, I'm not a kid. And I was trying to splice the fiber optics on this bot. The copper was reall-"

"Sho dash wot 'ou 'ere 'oing lash nigh'!" Brittni interrupted, mouth full of pancake. She swallowed, then added, "Sleep is an absolute necessity! Did you know that sleep deprivation can cause the subject to experience the equivalence of inebriation-" She couldn't finish because Brett had just shoved a pancake into her mouth. She glared at him for a few seconds, but upon registering the taste of the pancake, she shrugged her shoulders, and started chewing. Brett sat down and asked for some coffee. Keirnan gave him a cocked eyebrow and said,

"You know, she's right. You have plenty of time during the day to work on these experiments." Brett rolled his eyes at him and forked at the eggs that were placed before him. Keirnan added, "Also, you really shouldn't be drinking coffee at the age of 17, anyway." Brett groaned. Brittni then spoke up,

"Yeah! Do you know what's in that stuff? Tannic acid! It literally leatherizes your stomach!" Brett sighed and simply said,

"At this point I'll let it burn a hole in my stomach, that's the stuff that keeps me going." Keirnan spoke up,

"Well, as soon as you're 18, you can-" He was interrupted by an incoming transmission from Hordak. Keirnan went over to the nearby monitor and patched the transmission through. Hordak appeared on the screen with a calm, but serious demeanor. He went straight to the point.

"Keirnan, I need you to report to my lab. Immediately." Keirnan rose a fist to his chest and said,

"Right away, Lord Hordak." The transmission switched to static then turned off. Keirnan turned straightways to the Twins and nodded.

"Well, you heard Lord Hordak, I need to go. Brittni, I will see you at the clinic, later. Brett, I'll see you tonight." Keirnan turned suddenly and began walking away. He took about two steps before Brittni asked,

"What's wrong?" Keirnan stopped, didn't turn back, but answered,

"Oh, uh nothing. I just don't want to keep Lord Hordak waiting." He took another step, but was then stunned by an impertinent inquiry from Brett.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact with us?" Keirnan swallowed audibly turned towards them and said,

"I.. I'm not avoiding eye contact, I just-"

"And how come you're sweating? Do you have hyperhidrosis?" Brittni interrupted, pointing her fork at him." Keirnan began to stammer with his words

"W-Well, I-"  
"And you're stuttering. What's going on?" Brett also interrupted. Keirnan tried to protest,

"N-now see here-" Brittni and Brett started overlapping their questions to the point where Keirnan had to raise his voice a bit.

"Enough!" He saw the shock on their faces. "I'm sorry." He sighed, brought his hands up to his forehead, then rubbed his eyes. He half-heartedly chuckled and said, "I forgot how observant you two are. Listen, you two know how Hordak can be. Being called by him is a roll of the dice. You might get a praise, he might throw you into the Beast Island prison. I've generally always had… civil interactions with Hordak, but I have heard of those that have displeased him." Keirnan walked over to the Twins and put his hands on both of their respective shoulders, then continued. "As long as you can please Hordak, you will thrive in the Horde, and therefore thrive in life. Remember that." The Twins nodded in affirmation. "Good." He cracked a slight smile, then stood up and began walking back towards the door. "Brittni, I will see you at the clinic later. Brett, I'll see you tonight. Good luck, today." Keirnan walked out the door and headed towards Hordak's lab. The Twins looked at each other.

"I hope Keirnan will be alright." Brittni said with some concern.

"Eh, the frequency in his vocals didn't indicate any anger. But then again, Hordak is a fantastic liar." Brett replied, casually. Brittni sighed a bit, then nodded. Brett continued, "Anyway, I have to get my equipment, I got a lot of tanks to work on. Brett started towards their room to grab his equipment. Brittni was always an overly punctual girl, she always had her scrubs laid out and ironed, and her medical bag packed. She went over to the mirror to fix her hair. She always fastened her medium sized brown hair into a ponytail. She was very short, about five feet tall, and rather thin. Her eyes were a greenish-brown. Because of her love for anatomy, she did what she could to improve her physical fitness. The horde had a mandatory basic training which she happily went through. In addition to her love of medicine, Brittni loved competition. In particular, she loved excelling at things that people believed she couldn't do. There was one day in basic training where they were doing grappling training. She ended up being pitted against a boy that had at least twenty pounds on her. Little did he know the power of her observation skills. Her opponent rushed in to grab her arms, thinking he could slam her on the ground. However, she saw what he was doing and grabbed his wrists first, used her left leg to force his arms down, and swept his feet with her right leg, then flipped onto his back, pulling his arms up in strappado. Her opponent never dared face her after that.

Brett, being Brittni's twin looked very similar, just much taller. His hair was shaved close to his head, and he had a thickening beard. He had similar facial features to her, just more masculine. Just like Brittni, he also excelled at wrestling, and was able to take on larger foes than himself. What he excelled at, however, was weaponry. He only used weapons he personally built. Everything from stun batons and ballistic energy weapons, to tanks and robots, he was a weapons master.

What really set the twins apart was their stern loyalty towards each other. Growing up, they did have their sibling rivalries. Particularly with their talents towards observation, they always tried to outdo each other. Despite all that, growing up together, training together, and just generally living together in the Fright Zone were the elements that forged their unshakable bond. At any rate, they had gotten ready and headed to their respective assignments. However, they had no idea what was in store for them that day.

Keirnan walked with a well feigned appearance of confidence. In reality, he was always nervous to see Hordak. He had arrived at the doorway to Hordak's lab. Keirnan took a deep breath and pressed the button to the intercom.

"Lord Hordak, it's me, Keirnan." Keirnan let go of the button and waited a few seconds. There didn't seem to be any response. A slight bit of hope penetrated Keirnan thinking that he might not have to see Hordak. But just as this hope entered, it immediately fled when the mechanical doors to the lab swung open. This shocked Keirnan a bit and he took a couple of steps back. A firmly deep voice from the intercom then came on.

"Ah, Keirnan. Come in." Hordak said. Feeling the utter reality of having to face Hordak sank into Keirnan's legs as he walked with uneasiness into the lab. It was a rather big room that functioned more as a workshop than an actual lab. The lab was filled with all sorts of technological marvels. Wires, power conduits, and energy relays lined the walls and floors. All the energy currents surrounding the lab caused it to glow a green tint. Although it was clean, and high tech looking, there was a feeling of macabre that emanated the lab. Atop a staircase was Hordak, situated on his throne. Hordak was an intimidating being. He had a white, skeletal-like face with pointed ears and glowing red eyes. His apparel consisted of a black robe that covered his torso and upper legs. Emblazoned on the robe was a red bat. Underneath his cloak, his arms, and his legs was dark layered plate metal that had sharpened edges. Keirnan went to the bottom of the stairs, kneeled before Hordak, bowed his head and said,

"Lord Hordak, it is good to see you. How may I serve?" Hordak had two facial expressions that Keirnan had ever seen: A scowl, and a sort of blank expression that represented a tolerant attitude. Hordak stood up from his throne and started walking down the stairs, his arms crossed behind his back. Once he got to the bottom, Hordak said,

"I commend the servile attitude. You may arise." Hordak walked passed him towards one of his workbenches that was filled with various tools. Keirnan rose up and looked towards Hordak. Hordak was fumbling through different tools and gadgets. Keirnan cleared his throat and said,

"So, Lord Hordak. Uh, is.. Is there something in particular I can do for you?" Hordak, without turning around replied,

"Patience, Keirnan. I just wanted to talk for a moment." Hordak had grabbed some kind of device that Keirnan could not see. Hordak turned around and crossed his arms behind his back again. He walked towards Keirnan, just a few feet away. Keirnan stood there, eyes fixated on Hordak. Sweat began to strain down his head. Hordak then presented the device he was holding. It was a laser pistol. Hordak had his finger off the trigger and pointed it away from Keirnan, but he still felt nervous around the weapon. Hordak continued to speak, "Tell me Keirnan, do you know what I am holding?" Hordak then aimed it at a wall, and looked at Keirnan. Keirnan spoke up,

"Oh, well, that's an L-29 Mark 2 Laser Pistol." he said with some confidence. Hordak's neutral face curved just slightly into some kind of a smile. For some reason, that made Keirnan even more nervous. Hordak looked to the right where he was aiming the pistol.

"Do you know why I like weapons and tools, Keirnan?" Keirnan was dumbfounded for a moment but then simply said,

"Um… Well, because.. Um, I mean that's how you win the war, righ-"

ZRAAAM.

Hordak had fired the pistol and left a medium sized hole in the wall he aimed at. It had melted the metal and left a burn mark surrounding the hole. Keirnan gasped a breath of air and stared, mouth agape at the wall. Hordak's voice became more sinister,

"I like weapons and tools because when I activate them, they do as they're told!" Hordak walked back towards his workbench and slammed the gun onto it. He then turned his head towards Keirnan and continued, "Everything I have invested my time, energy, and resources in, I expect to be used for the advancement of the Horde." Keirnan was feeling frightened now. He had no idea what Hordak was trying to convey. He asked, with feigned confidence,

"Forgive me Lord Hordak, but I'm not sure I'm following." Hordak turned his body completely towards Keirnan with a menacing looking scowl. Hordak walked towards Keirnan, again. Keirnan felt completely frozen, including his eyes that were still fixated on Hordak. Hordak got within a foot of Keirnan's face, shifted his own face to a more neutral expression and said,

"The Twins."

Keirnan slightly gasped and took a step back. He tried to start talking,

"B-but, my Lord, what would you have with them? They are already doing much for the Horde!" Hordak began speaking,

"From what I have seen, they are wasting their full potential. I am completely aware of their feats and observational skills. Brittni is a medical prodigy, and Brett is a tech wizard, yes? And it took them very little effort." Hordak crossed his arms behind his back again, then started slowly pacing away from Keirnan. Hordak continued, "I am aware that Brittni has saved many of our soldiers, and that Brett has designed many weapons for the war effort." Hordak then stopped and turned his head towards Keirnan.

"Now, I would like to see them in the field." Keirnan attempted holding back a gasp, but Hordak caught attention to it, and turned his body towards him. "Is there a problem, Keirnan?" Keirnan swallowed hard and said,

"Oh, uh, no, no, my Lord. I just.. Well, the Twins are very precious to the Horde-" Hordak cut him off and said,

"Precious. Interesting word choice, Keirnan." Keirnan had a puzzled look on his face with his mouth slightly agape. Hordak continued, "the word precious generally denotes a familial, or intimate bond, more so than a word regarding an organization." Keirnan knew what he was implying, and tried to cover it up by saying,

"Oh, right, well I meant they have value in the horde, and we don't want to lose them." Hordak then said,

"We don't want to lose them? Or you don't want to lose them?" Keirnan tried to protest by saying,

"No, Lord Hordak, I mean, all of us together. Their talents have been very beneficial, and I just wouldn't- I mean, the horde can't afford to lose them." Hordak was not buying it. He spoke again,

"Their observational skills and their overall talents that they've developed since childhood will protect them out in the field. They have the skills of some of my most elite troops. They have the potential to be some of my best soldiers, and I will not allow that potential to be wasted on trivial pursuits here in the Fright Zone." Keirnan tried to speak again,

"But Lord Hordak-" Hordak had gotten up in Keirnan's face at this point and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting him a foot off the ground.

"Enough!" Hordak shouted, "I will not allow your attachment to the Twins interfere with the Horde's goals. They will be put into the field, and that is my final say on it. Do I make myself clear?" Keirnan was frightened to the extreme at this point that he could not even speak. "Well?!" Hordak shouted again. Keirnan scrambled to get words out,

"Y-yes. Yes, Lord Hordak. I'm sorry. Forgive my insubordination. It will be done." Hordak's scowl went back into a calm, but indignant expression. He put Keirnan down, took his hands off of his shoulders, and took a step back.

"Very good, Keirnan. I expect that you break the news to them when they get done with their shifts, tonight. That is all. You are dismissed." Keirnan bowed himself, and quickly walked out of Hordak's lab. As soon as he exited the lab, he put his hands on his knees and began breathing heavily. He thought to himself,

_"What am I going to do..?"_


	3. A Whirlwind of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver introduces Keirnan to the Twins' new armor. They are told of their new mission.

Chapter 2: A Whirlwind of Emotions

Keirnan had walked away from Hordak's lab as though he had been sent to the gallows. Thoughts were racing through his head as he walked down the hallway.

_"They're not even adults yet. How could he send them out so soon? What if something happens? What if they get captured? Or killed? Or-" _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a voice calling his name. Coming from the left junction of the hallway, Shadow Weaver had appeared.

"Oh. Hello, Shadow Weaver." Said Keirnan. Shadow Weaver was Hordak's Second-in-Command. She was a domineering and manipulative woman, which is why she was in charge of training and raising most of the young cadets; to make sure that they served the Horde, unquestioningly. She had long and flowing black hair that flowed after her like a sinister shadow. She was cloaked in a red and dark maroon dress. The ends of her dress were cut into strands that seemed to move on their own as if they were sentient. She had grey colored skin that could only be seen through her fingerless gloves and the profiles of her head.

"Ah.. Keirnan, I trust your talk with Lord Hordak went well?" Keirnan showed a bit of confusion and asked,

"H-how did you know about that?" Shadow Weaver gave a slight chuckle, then said rather boastfully,

"It is my duty as Second-in-Command of the Horde to know of all our operations. Lord Hordak has already given Octavia charge of the Twins' first mission." Keirnan gave a disapproving look to Shadow Weaver and exclaimed,

"Octavia? She's the one that's taking charge of the Twins?!" Although she was wearing a mask, Keirnan could see the annoyance in Shadow Weaver's face. She spoke up,

"Remember your place, Keirnan. These were orders given from Lord Hordak."

"I.. I'm sorry, Shadow Weaver. I just don't think her hot temper will be good for their mental well-being." Shadow Weaver gave a laugh of derision.

"Ha! You speak of their mental well-being? And what of your coddling? You treat them as if they were glass cups in a stone quarry. How are they supposed to grow if they don't face opposition?" She put her hand on his shoulder, then asked, "And how are they supposed to reach their full potential in an environment that doesn't test their limits? Only a combat scenario would allow them to understand the potential of their observational skills." Shadow Weaver made a fair point. Between Hordak and Shadow Weaver's lecture on Keirnan's attachment to the Twins, he started wondering if he truly had coddled them too much. Keirnan shuddered at what Shadow Weaver was saying. Neither spoke for a few seconds. Keirnan then took a deep breath and asked,

"Will they be safe?" Shadow Weaver took her hand off his shoulder and looked away. She put her hands together and started wriggling her fingers rhythmically. She put her hands together then slowly opened them. As she opened her hands a shadowy mirror shaped hologram was conjured from her hands. It looked as though it might be a portal. Keirnan took a step towards the shadowy construct, then looked closely. He saw two sets of armor. They both looked like typical horde soldier uniforms. A typical horde soldier uniform had the following components: A black bodysuit, a chest piece with pauldrons, a pair of bracers, greaves, and a helmet that covered the entire head. The two armors in the hologram had distinct modifications, however. The one on the left had armor pieces that were colored white instead of the typical charcoal gray color. The chest piece had a red cross medical symbol, instead of the Horde's bat symbol. The helmet also had the medical red cross on the forehead. The one on the right was also a different color. The armor pieces were colored a dark navy blue. Like the medical armor, the chest piece had a symbol of a gear with a wrench protruding from it at a 45 degree angle. The helmet, likewise had the gear symbol. Keirnan was astonished by the armor. After studying the armors before him for a half a minute, he spoke up,

"So.. these are-"

"The Twins' new armor." Shadow Weaver completed the sentence for him. "I took the liberty of having Modulok modify the horde infantry armor to complement their individual abilities."

"Can't spell Modulok without, 'mod.'" Keirnan said, jokingly. This slightly amused Shadow Weaver. Not so much the joke, but that Keirnan was coming around. He continued, "so what kind of modifications did he make?"

"Allow me to explain. Come to the armory." Shadow Weaver's shadowy hologram dissipated, and they both made their way to the armory. The armory was filled with all sorts of armor and weapons, it was well guarded, and only accessible through the iron barred wall that separated the weapons and armor from the rest of the Fright Zone. Inside the barred wall was a robotic-looking quartermaster. The robot-looking being was completely covered in metal plates. On the chest piece, there were buttons and knobs. Even the head was covered in plates that had two slits for the eyes and four slits where a mouth should be. Keirnan had never been to the armory, or had seen the quartermaster. He wondered if the quartermaster was a robot, or a person in robotic armor. Either way, the quartermaster stood there, motionless. Shadow Weaver approached him and said,

"Dylamug, we are here to requisition the armor that Modulok had produced for us." There was no response from Dylamug, but he pressed a button which made a whoosh sound. To the left of Shadow Weaver, the source of the whoosh sound was a wall that protruded from the ground. Fog emitted from the wall. As it dissipated, Keirnan saw the two armors, affixed to the protruding wall. Shadow Weaver moved towards the armor, and stood beside them. Keirnan walked towards them, impressed at their appearance. Shadow Weaver moved to the right of the medical armor and began describing the modifications that were made.

"Each uniform has been modified for each twin." She started with Brittni's. "Brittni's armor has been stocked with basic first aid, gauze pads, hydrogen peroxide, occlusive dressings, saline, antiseptic solution, etc. She has a more advanced kit that have supplies for more traumatic wounds." She named a few other pieces of advanced medical equipment.

"_How is she supposed to carry all this?" _Keirnan thought to himself. Almost as if Shadow Weaver read his mind, she said,

"You may be wondering how she's supposed to carry all of this. Her armor has a powered exoskeleton to take the majority of the weight off." Keirnan was getting more and more impressed with the armor. Shadow Weaver continued the explanation of the armor,

"In addition to the supplies, the left bracer is filled with a few gadgets such as a cauterizing tool and projectile adrenaline shots. On the right bracer there is a defibrillator." Shadow Weaver then moved over to the left of the tech armor, and introduced it.

"Brett's armor has been outfitted for combat and field repair. His armor has been stocked with all the tools necessary to repair our tanks and field robots. His left bracer has a built in welder that doubles as a flamethrower. His right bracer has a saw for practical use and hand-to-hand combat. Keirnan was disturbed at the thought of this.

"_Hand-to-Hand combat... With a saw? They're just supposed to be support units, not fighters." _Shadow Weaver interrupted his thoughts,

"Is there a problem, Keirnan?"

"No, no, ma'am. Please continue." She stared for a second, then continued,

"Again, just as Brittni's armor has a powered exoskeleton, so does Brett's. Now, there is a feature that may put your mind at ease. Their armor has been reinforced with an iridium polymer composite. Lightweight and strong, it will protect the Twins against the Rebellion's magic and weaponry while simultaneously allowing them the maneuverability needed to perform their tasks." Keirnan was indeed impressed. Both at the armor and how articulate Shadow Weaver was. As much as he didn't want the Twins to go out and fight, he did take comfort in the fact that they would be prepared with personalized armor.

"This is quite impressive. Really impressive, actually." Keirnan began. "If you don't mind me asking, milady, what is your interest in this? I thought you only cared for magic, not technology." Shadow Weaver chuckled a bit, then said,

"Technology and magic are not as much of an antithesis as people like to believe. On the contrary, they work together well. What do you think is powering the exoskeletons? Magic from the black garnet." Keirnan was shocked.

"_Dark magic is powering these suits? That's.. Amazing and terrifying." _He thought to himself. Shadow Weaver interrupted his thoughts,

"Now, I'll have their uniforms sent to your quarters tonight. You are to help them get ready. Their mission will begin in a few days. I want them to be briefed with Octavia, tomorrow. Good day, Keirnan." Shadow Weaver then exited the armory. But on her way out, she mentioned without turning her head,

"They are among the best the Horde has to offer. You have nothing to worry about." She then continued walking away. Keirnan just stood there, staring at the armor. The armor that the Twins were going to wear into battle. The thought of them going into active duty was really registering into his mind. Despite all this preparation, he still didn't like it. Nevertheless, he knew better than to cross Hordak. He looked to the right to see Dylamug still standing there, motionless. Keirnan half-heartedly asked with a chuckle,

"So, what's your take in all this?" Dylamug slowly moved his head towards Keirnan. A high-pitched metal scraping sound followed his head. A low growl emanated from the 4 slits on the helmet. Keirnan backed away and said,

"Er.. okay, well, yeah, I'm, um.. I'm just gonna go." Keirnan then hastily walked out of the armory and started toward the clinic.

"_How can I tell them about this? Hordak and Shadow Weaver want them in live combat situations?" _He sighed, but slowly started to accept the inevitable. Whatever Hordak wanted, he got, and that's all there was to it. Keirnan made it to the clinic and walked inside towards the patient rooms. Keirnan was relieved that it was relatively busy in the clinic. At least he could focus on working rather than having to tell Brittni about her mission. Brittni was in a room administering medicine to a patient when Keirnan walked in. Brittni looked back and said with her usual bubbly tone,

"Keirnan! Glad you finally made it! What did Lord Hordak want?" Keirnan opened his mouth to speak, but Brittni cut him off. "Never mind! We're busy right now. You're needed in room 6. There's a 20 year old male with a third degree burn over 18% of the body. It was from an L-29 shot to his left upper leg.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Keirnan shouted with instant regret. Brittni and her patient stared at him, completely stunned at what he just said. Keirnan's face turned red, he coughed a little, then said, "Oh, uh, forgive me. I uh, I'm just so glad to help other- yeah, I gotta go wash my hands and take care of the patient, thank you, Nurse Brittni!" Keirnan then scurried away towards room 6. He was just very relieved to not have had that painful conversation he was going to have with Brittni; even though it was inevitable. Keirnan went to treating the patient while he contemplated how that conversation was going to go that night. Eventually, after the clinic was closing down, Keirnan and Brittni headed for home. As they were walking down the hallway, Brittni started telling Keirnan about her day.

"You really came at the right time. It was relatively quiet before you showed up, then bam. Right before you got there, we had 5 admits, and a few transfers. Glad you came when you did. We had to treat some crazy wounds…" She continued to speak, but Keirnan's mind kept trailing off.

"_All those people that entered the clinic… What if Brittni and Brett are next?" _

"KEIRNAN!" Brittni shouted. The yelling stunned Keirnan. And he gasped,

"Oh! Sorry, Brittni, I just… I just have a lot on my mind." He said with displeasure.

"I'll say!" Brittni exclaimed, "you've been weird ever since your little date with Hordak!" Keirnan shushed her,

"Shh, easy. You have to be respectful to Lord Hordak. He knows everything that goes on around here." Brittni interjected,

"Well, what happened? Something obviously shook you up." Keirnan sighed.

"It'd be better if I told you and Brett together." He said as calmly as he could muster. Brittni blinked a couple of times, nodded and said,

"Okay, that's fair." A minute later they had finally arrived home to see Brett sitting at the dinner table tinkering with a little robot.

"What'cha got there, Brett?" Asked Brittni. He looked up and said,

"Hey, guys. Check this out, I made this robot today!" He closed a metal plate and screwed it shut, then placed it on the table. It looked like a camera on treaded wheels.

"Ooo," Brittni said, admiring it. "What does it do?"

"He passes butter." Brett said, leaning back in the chair with his hands relaxed behind his head.

"Seriously? Yeah, that's practical." Brittni said sarcastically towards the robot. She then remembered the breakfast that morning. "Although, it would have been useful this morning." Brett smiled, and said,

"Inspiration." Brittni chuckled. Then turned towards Keirnan.

"So, Keirnan, tell us what's going on with Lord Hordak." Keirnan's heart sunk. He took a deep breath, then said,

"Why don't you two have a seat on the couch." They both nodded and went over to sit down. Keirnan joined them on a chair opposite to them. He put his head in his hands, rubbed his face and took another deep breath. The Twins stared at him, attentively. He began speaking,

"Well, as you know, I had a meeting with Lord Hordak. He…" Keirnan paused for a moment. He was about to continue when Brett interjected.

"He wants us assigned to active duty, doesn't he?" Brett said with a smile. Keirnan was stunned upon hearing what Brett had proclaimed. Brittni then chimed in,

"We were wondering when you were going to say something." She giggled. Keirnan's jaw dropped so hard, it probably ruptured the floor.

"How- but- you- wait-" Keirnan could not get more than a single word out. The Twins started laughing. Brett spoke up,

"Oh, come on Keirnan. How obvious can it get? Hordak summoned _you, _personally to his lab?"

"And then you were totally bizarre at the clinic." Brittni added.

"Not to mention how upset you were, and how reluctant you seemed to talk to us about this." said Brett. Keirnan stared at them in pure disbelief.

"...Alright, but how could all that point to you being called into active duty?" Brett chuckled and said,

"Simple. Hordak wants nothing more than for us to quell the Princess Rebellion. He values skill and power. Our skills of observation and quick learning would be useful to him on the battlefield." Brittni chimed in and said,

"He summoned you, our caretaker, to his lab to let you know of his decision. Because of how much you care about us, that caused some serious shock and anguish to you. Which we totally understand and love you, too!" Brittni's eyes sparkled as she said this. Keirnan still looked at them in pure disbelief.

"And then Modulok told me earlier this week he wouldn't be at the workshop for a while as he was working on some new armor. He then asked me for some ideas on how to improve the horde armor. I gave him a list of equipment and gadgets that would help combat engineers, so I told him. He said that my ideas would work for mass production. I knew that was a flat lie. We don't have the resources to mass produce my ideas for the armor. But we would have enough for at least a prototype to see if they would be practical in field situations." Brittni then scooted closer to the front of the couch, unable to contain her excitement.

"Ooo! And Modulok came and asked me the same thing, only with medical tools and equipment." Brittni said, gleefully.

"Put that all together, and Hordak had to be itching to put us out in the field." Brett concluded. Keirnan was completely dumbfounded at that point. The Twins were good. He sighed, took a deep breath, then said, with a slight hint of dysphoria, but acceptance,

"Alright, it's true. You probably knew all this even before Hordak did. You're going on your first mission in just a few days. Tomorrow, you'll be reporting to Commander Octavia, and she'll give you further instructions." The Twins jumped up from the couch and cheered.

"Woo! Yeah! We're going on a miss-ion, we're going on a miss-ion!" They cheered, simultaneously. Brittni quickly noticed Keirnan faking a smile. She rushed towards him and kneeled down next to him, then put her hand on his knee.

"Hey, we're going to be alright. We're doing this for the greater good. The Princesses are bringing chaos. We're gonna bring order to this planet." Brett walked over to him and chimed in,

"It's true, Keirnan. Besides, we've got the best training this planet has to offer. Not to mention our quick learning and observation skills. We'll take down a princess before she even knew we existed." Keirnan cracked a smile and held out his arms. The Twins embraced him. A tear fell down his cheek. He sniffled a bit.

"You are so crying, Keirnan." Brittni said with a giggle. He started laugh-crying as tears fell down his face.

"Oh, there's no point in lying. I totally am. But you know what, you both are totally prepared. I just hope that this really is for the greater good." They then heard a knock on the door. The Twins pulled away, and Brett went to answer the door. He opened it, and greeted a courier. The courier brought in two big briefcases, each marked with the Twins' names. They both gasped in amazement. They cleared the kitchen table and put the briefcases on it, completely covering the table. They opened the briefcases, and sure enough, to their amazement, their armor had arrived.

This was the real thing. Tomorrow, the Twins would prepare for something that would change their lives.


	4. Preparations For a Siege

Chapter 4: Preparations For a Siege

That night was a whirlwind of emotions for Keirnan and the Twins. The Twins were both ecstatic, while Keirnan continued to harbor his worry. He was more comfortable based on their enthusiasm towards their mission, but still maintained his anxiety. After the Twins entered their room, he sat down in his lounge chair and reached under it. Deposited underneath the chair was a photo album that he had secretly kept. He took pictures of the Twins every chance he could, even though it was forbidden to take recreational photos. The only reason that Keirnan was allowed a camera was that he used it to take photos of patients in the clinic. Many times he snuck the camera out to capture every hint of the Twins’ joy that he could. He opened the book and began reminiscing. One picture was them on their first birthday. Another photo was when Brett was taking apart a computer, and a photo that followed of him putting it back together. There was a photo of Brittni bandaging up a teddy bear that Keirnan smuggled from a field mission when he was a combat medic. Keirnan let a couple of tears fall out of his eyes. He wiped his eyes and continued looking through the album. The next set of pictures was of the Twins growing up. One had Brett pulling Brittni out of a toilet, one had Brett holding up a 3 eyed, 3 finned fish. Another had Brittni pinning another recruit in wrestling. He flipped through the album still letting tears fall out. The next set showed Brittni and Brett graduating from their respective training. Brittni from the HMA; (Horde Medical Auxiliaries), and Brett from the HEC; (Horde Engineering Corps). Keirnan smiled through his tears. He was so proud of them. At the end of the album, there was another photo, not in a photo pocket. This one had all three of them. Brittni and Brett were probably about 6 at the time. They were all holding hands. Keirnan started cry-laughing at this point. He put the picture back, closed the book and put it back under the chair. Keirnan stood up and walked to the bathroom. He began splashing water from the sink on his face, and then wiped it off. He looked at himself in the mirror and said to himself, almost as a self revelation:

“They’ll be fine… They’ll be fine.” Keirnan took a deep breath. He then headed to his quarters and laid in bed. Meanwhile, the Twins were in their respective beds. Brittni was already under the covers while Brett sat on his bed, hands behind his head against the wall. Brett had a wide smile on his face.

“Man, it’s about time they sent us out into the field. This is going to be amazing.” Brett said with excitement, then added, boastfully, “we’re going to be out in the field before Catra, Lonnie, and even Shadow Weaver’s pet favorite, Adora.” Brittni looked over at Brett and gave him a disappointed look. It was dark, but light enough for Brett to see.

“What’s wrong?” asked Brett. 

“Don’t be mean about Adora.” Brittni said with a glare and pursed lips. Brett’s smile faded and he asked, confused,

“What? Are you serious?” Brittni’s pursed lips formed into a grin and she started laughing. Brett laughed with her. Brittni then said,

“I know Shadow Weaver favors her, but I really like her. She’s like, the most dedicated Horde soldier I’ve seen.” Brett sarcastically replied,

“Pfft, until she has to get her perfect little hands dirty.” Brittni cocked an eyebrow, and smiled,

“Is someone… Jealous?” Brittni asked facetiously. Brett scoffed and replied,

“Oh, please. Who’s the one going on a mission in the next few days? Us! Aren’t you excited?” Brittni’s smile faded a bit, and she bit her lip. Brett noticed that really quick. He lifted his head from the wall, and looked straight at her. “Brittni, are you okay?” Brittni sighed and said,

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m totally excited to be out in the field. But… those horror stories we’ve heard about the Princesses. I mean, they do sound pretty scary.” Brittni sat up and threw her legs over the bed, and continued, “I want to bring order to this planet. I want to be apart of the fight that stops the princesses.” 

“But you don’t want to get hurt.” Brett replied, almost reading her mind. Brittni didn’t say anything for about a minute, then said, simply:

“...Yeah.” Brett got off the bed, walked over to her bed, sat down and put his arm around her shoulders.

“I won’t let you get hurt.” A few tears fell from Brittni’s eyes and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around her Twin and buried her face into his chest. Brett chuckled and then said,

“Hah, alright, alright. C’mon. The Princesses have powers, but so do we! We’ll have plenty of intelligence on them, and we’ll have a full strategy worked up. We’ll be able to counter anything they got; especially with our new armor!” Brittni pulled her face away from her brother, and put her hands on his shoulders. Almost as if he said the magic word, her tears were gone and her eyes started shining,

“Oh, my gosh. Seriously, our new armors are SO cool!” She stifled an excited exclamation, and it came out sounding like, “mmmm!” Brett looked surprised, then chuckled a little.

“Geez, I’m glad that’s all it took. Besides, you’re mostly there just to help the injured. Heh, that is if we do have any injured.” Brittni maintained her smile, and then said, 

“Well, thank you for making me feel better.” Her face then got serious and she continued, “but, it’s war. One side or the other gets hurt. I want as little bloodshed as possible.” Brett nodded. Brittni smiled again and said, 

“Alright, get off, we both need at least eight hours of sleep! So go to bed, now!” Brittni lightly shoved Brett, and turned over. Almost immediately, she fell asleep. Brett chuckled, walked over to his bed, laid down and said,

“G’night Brittni.”

-~-~-~-~-~-

The next morning, like the previous night was a whirlwind of emotions. There was a lot of rushing around. Brittni got up at 5:00, even though they didn’t have to report to Octavia until 7:00. Brett, meanwhile was laying in bed, one foot on the wall, one arm; covered in drool, over his face, and the other arm off the bed. On top of this glorious display, he snored. He definitely wasn’t a morning beauty. Brittni went over to shake him awake. 

“Brett! Today’s the day!” Brett continued to sleep soundly. Brittni narrowed her eyes at him. She started shaking him. Nothing. She grabbed his shirt and shook him back and forth. Some of the drool flung against her. Thanks to her observation, she was able to dodge it just in time. 

“Ugh, gross. Brett…!” She muttered. She let him drop back on the bed. He continued to snore. Hearing him snore was almost disturbing to hear. It sounded like a jet turbine that had a brick thrown into it. She groaned, rolled her eyes, and headed out to the kitchen. She decided to make French Toast. As she was putting the eggs on the bread she wondered to herself, 

_ “What’s a French, anyway? And what does it have to do with toast?” _ After she got done making breakfast, she put a couple pieces of french toast, and a glass of orange juice on a plate and headed to Keirnan’s quarters. She opened the door to Keirnan’s and turned the light on. Keirnan was still peacefully sleeping. Brittni took a deep breath, then shouted,

“KIERNAN! I BROUGHT YOU BREAKFAST!” Keirnan’s scream that followed sounded something like a recent clinic patient that had to get three shots in the rear, simultaneously.

“What?! Who?! What?!!” Keirnan sputtered at the invasion of his quarters. He looked up to see Brittni grinning brightly, her eyes closed, and one of her legs up. Keirnan rubbed his eyes, and muttered,

“Brittni, I love you, but it is way too early for-” He stopped and then added with more enthusiasm, “wait, is that French Toast?” She giggled and set the tray on Keirnan’s lap. She was about to answer when the tumultuous sound of Brett barging into Keirnan’s room caused her eyes to widen and her teeth to grit.

“Whoa! You made French Toast?!” Brett excitedly answered. He moved towards the bed and slid Brittni to the left. 

“Wha- Hey!” Brittni tried to protest, her hands in the air. Brett reached for the toast until his hands were slapped by Brittni and Keirnan, simultaneously.

“Paws off!” Keirnan said, rather out of character. After all, you don’t mess with a man’s breakfast.

“Ouch! Fine, I’ll get them from the kitchen.” Brett said, rolling his eyes. He stepped out of the room towards the kitchen. Brittni gawked angrily at Brett as he exited and said,

“Oh! So you’ll wake up for food, but not to me shaking you like an adrenaline shot abuser with Parkingson’s disease! Ugh.” She walked out of the room towards the kitchen and started bickering with Brett.

Keirnan chuckled and slowly tuned out the bickering that ensued as the Twins started fighting over the French toast. He was so grateful to the two of them. He began getting lost in his thoughts as he started reminiscing about the Twins growing up. He may not have technically been their father, but he was the closest thing to it. He sighed and smiled. Keirnan got out of the covers and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, and held his hands on his face for a minute.

_ “Okay.”  _ He thought to himself.  _ “It’s time to get serious.”  _ Keirnan officially accepted the reality that the Twins were going to be marching into battle. Instead of worrying or feeling sorry for himself, he decided that it was time to prepare them the most that he could before they headed out. He ate his breakfast, got dressed and walked out to the living space. The Twins were packing their essentials from a list they had received from a transmission. It wasn’t too much, since the majority of their equipment would be issued, and even more would be in their armor. After all that had been happening, it was time to get serious. The Twins were finishing their breakfast after all the bickering had quieted down, and it was now 6:15. Keirnan walked over to the living room chair and motioned for the Twins to sit down as well. They all sat down and Keirnan said,

“Alright. Brett, Brittni. I was a combat medic a long while ago, so I’ll give you the basics of what to expect in a combat scenario. I know you’ve both gone through combat training. Mission training is very similar, only they’re going to go through specific objectives and run a hyper-realistic simulation that should be incredibly similar to what you’ll face on your mission. They’ll feed you all the intel you’ll need, and make sure that you utilize your observation powers, accordingly. They’ll issue you your gear, but you’ll probably utilize Modulok’s armor more than what’s standard issue-” The Twins beamed up:

“Yeah! Our armor!” They ran out of the room, and Keirnan sat there, mouth agape at witnessing their speed. After a few minutes, both came back donning their armor, helmets on their sides. Keirnan was in awe at the Twins. That armor did look durable. 

“So… What do you think?” Brittni asked, grinning with her eyes closed. Keirnan smiled and said,

“They’re perfect.” Keirnan then checked his watch. It was now 6:30. He continued, “okay, It’s 6:30 right now, so you’ll probably need to leave soon.” The Twins nodded, then sat down on the couch. They all talked for a little while longer. About life, about the mission, and more importantly, how proud Keirnan was of them. At 6:40, a hoarse sounding, yet slightly feminine voice came over the intercom.

“Attention all troops assigned to the Elberon mission, report to Octavia in the Military Logistics Center in five. Do not keep me waiting.” With that, the Twins went to say their goodbyes by embracing Keirnan. A three-way hug with two armored individuals was difficult, but was comforting all the same. The Twins pulled apart from the embrace. Keirnan gave a broken smile and said,

“Go. You definitely don’t want to keep Octavia waiting.” The Twins nodded and headed for the door. Brett spoke up,

“We’ll be back, Keirnan. Don’t you worry.” 

“I know you will.” Keirnan said with confidence. The Twins smiled, and then walked out. Keirnan stood at the entrance as he watched the two march off to their first mission. He sighed hopefully and muttered to himself,

_ “Be safe.”  _

-~-~-~-~-~-

The Twins armor, though lighter than typical Horde armor still had a deafening clank thanks to the acoustics of the hallway they were in. The fact that neither of them spoke, didn’t make it any quieter. So many thoughts were running through their heads. What to expect, will they be safe, is Octavia really as bad as everyone says, are Princesses really that deadly? All these were the thoughts that could not be answered until they arrived at their location. That arrival would have to wait, however, as they were going to turn a corner, they nearly ran into Adora and Catra. 

Catra and Adora were totally inseparable. Catra was some sort of a cat-human hybrid. She was mostly human looking, with distinctive feline features such as a tail. In addition, she had sharp teeth and claws on both hands and feet. Her skin was tan with darker tan stripes on her arms. She wore a dark-burgundy red sleeveless top with matching leggings that had rips to allow her legs more mobility. She wore no footwear as to allow her to utilize her feet claws. On her head was some kind of head piece shaped into an M. The headpiece protected the front of her head while allowing her bushy, long black hair to flow freely. Lastly, she had a pair of heterochromatic eyes; yellow on the left and turquoise on the right. 

Adora on the other hand was a typical human girl. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, light skin, and blue eyes. She wore a unique Horde uniform. It consisted of a long white sleeve turtleneck that had the Horde symbol on the back. On top of the shirt was a quarter sleeved red jacket. She wore gray pants tucked into red and white boots. Adora and Catra were a year younger than the Twins, and as such, were still cadets. Adora got along with the Twins just fine, but Catra had some jealousy towards them. 

“Oof! Hey, watch it!” Catra shrieked, jumping back on all fours. Adora and Brett laughed. Brittni, meanwhile, showed some concern,

“Oh! Sorry Catra. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Catra hissed, then brought herself to her two legs.

“You didn’t scare me!” Catra choked out with agitation. She took a breath to maintain her composure, then folded her arms. “Why would I be scared of a couple of nerds?” 

“Jealous that we can do better on a written exam than you without studying?” Brett sneered, facetiously. This made Catra hiss, brandish her claws and start trudging towards Brett. Adora held out her left arm to hold Catra back,

“Easy, Catra, you don’t want Grizzlor on your case if we’re late for training.” Catra quietly growled. After a quick pause, Adora finally noticed the Twins’ armor and commented on it.

“Whoa, where did you two get that… armor?” She admired it looking it up and down. Catra looked and noticed as well. For a second she was struck in amazement, but she quickly shook her head, and replaced amazement with a scowl. Brett spoke up and said,

“Modulok made the armor, we’re going on a.. *ah hem*, special mission.” Adora was awestruck. She gasped and asked,

“You’re being sent to Elberon?!” The Twins grinned. 

“Yes! We’re finally going on a field mission!” Brittni said in her bubbly manner. Catra’s eyes widened and her former scowl was now replaced with a stunned look. She said in an agitated manner,

“What! You two are going on a mission?! Our numbers are off the charts! Where’s our mission?!”

“Well you are a year younger than us. Maybe next year.” Brett said with a chuckle. He started walking away towards the Logistics Center. Catra huffed and said,

“Whatever, let’s go, Adora, before Grizzlor has our tails. Er.. Well, you get it.” She began walking towards the cadet training area. Adora spoke up,

“Alright, good luck on your mission, Brittni! Good seeing you.” Adora then ran to catch up with Catra. Brittni smiled, waved goodbye, then ran to catch up with Brett. Not long after, they arrived at their location. It was now time for the toughest training the Twins have faced, yet.


End file.
